Callie Black: The Untold Story
by TheBelleOfTheBoulevard
Summary: Callie Black, the daughter of Sirius and Ariana Black, is practically in love with Ron Weasley.  Question is... does he feel the same way?  R/OC, some H/G and Ge/Her.  Sirius, James, and Lily are all Alive!


Sirius and Ariana Black awoke to their only daughter Callista Black trying to decide what to wear to the train station. She was your typical sixteen year old, trying on outfit after outfit. She was extremely frustrated, and only half of her trunk was packed. Ariana went down to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee while Sirius went up to Callie's room to help her finish packing. He pushed the door open and immediately saw clothes completely covering the floor, her crimson bedspread messily atop her bed, and only one robe and a pair of shoes in her trunk. He sighed loudly to himself and worked his way over to her.

"Callie, your room was spotless last night. Do you have any idea how upset your mother is going to be when she sees this mess?" The dark haired girl glared at her father. He saw himself staring back at him. The girl had long, curly black hair down a bit more than half way down her back. Her eyes were his dark brown ones, but he had Ariana's pale skin. She was a bit on the petite side for her age, standing at about five foot four. She started shuffling around the room again as Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaving the room. "We meet James, Lily, and Harry and the Weasleys at the station at eleven Callista!" he called as he descended the stairs. He heard a loud groan from her room and laughed to himself.

Callista, meanwhile, was busy trying to decide what to wear. Sirius, Ariana, and Callie were pretty wealthy. She had tons of adorable clothes, but she tried more for comfort some days. She decided today she'd go cute. She chose a pair of slim fitting dark jeans, a gold short sleeved button up shirt, tucked into the jeans with a matching belt and a pair of matching gold stiletto heels, pushing her hair back with a gold headband but leaving it down. She loved getting herself all dressed up, even when she didn't have anywhere to go.

Ariana Black was a famous film actress in the muggle world. She was a muggle born witch, only a year younger than Sirius, and had grown up around film. She had always known she'd wanted to be an actress, and had thought that maybe she had a shot in Hollywood. The two moved there when they were twenty, Ariana filming a very famous movie, which is where they're fame started. They frequently visited James, Lily, Molly, and Arthur in Britain. Sirius went by Simon, and they carefully hid their magical status in Hollywood until the age of twenty one. That's when Callie had been born.

They waited a few years later and moved back to britain, to a house near the Potter's. They got it in the magical world, so the paparazzi would become very confused when they would come into the magical world for filming and premieres and then once again… seem to disappear. Callie loved being in the spotlight with all the cameras, but also loved getting a sort of.. break.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and finished packing her trunk when Kreacher came in to carry it down. She smiled at the older house elf, but he scowled as it dragged the trunk along. Boy she liked the Potter's elf Dobby a lot more.

James and Lily Potter were Callie's god parents. She adored both of them, and went to Godric's Hollow solely to see Lily all the time. They're only son Harry was one of her best friends along with Molly and Arthur Weasley's youngest son Ron, his sister Ginny, and Hermione Granger. They were all in Gryffindor, but Ginny was a year younger, so she was closer to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

She was close to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, but her and Ron were something else. She'd liked Ron more than that for a long time. She didn't know how to tell him, because Ron could be a bit… awkward, and she knew he didn't feel the same way. She wanted so bald to tell him she just… didn't know how.

She walked down to the kitchen, through which was the wafting smell of bacon, eggs, toast, all of Callie's favorite breakfast foods. Sirius handed her a plate as she kissed both her parents on the cheek. "Morning Mum, Dad." They chimed "Good Morning." before she heard her father sigh. "Callie, are the shoes really necessary?" She sighed and looked at him. "Yes, dad, I'm making a fashion statement." Callie said, then looked at her mother. "I like the shoes, Callie. Very cute. Plus you know, Sirius, we're going out into the muggle world. You know we're going to be swamped by the paparazzi, with my new movie coming out soon. Oh, which reminds us Callie.. we have some news." Ariana said, smiling at Sirius who was grinning back.

Callie looked between the two. "Well, what, what is it?" she asked, looking anxious. "Well, see with my new movie coming out, and the premiere is while you all are on Holiday…" Ariana and Sirius paused and grinned at each other. "We talked to James, Lily, Molly, Arthur, and the Grangers… and we're ALL going to the premiere!" Ariana finished excitedly. Callie's jaw dropped. "All…" she took a moment to count. "FIFTEEN OF US?" "It's actually only thirteen. Mr. and Mrs. Granger won't walk the Red Caret." Ariana smiled again. "Woah, woah, woah. We're… walking the red carpet too?" Callie said as Ariana nodded again. "And you can all bring dates." she said, winking at Callie as Sirius choked on his coffee.

The three talked about the premiere all morning until it was time to get to the train station. They subtly entered the train station, no paparazzi following, surprisingly. The three had to wear sunglasses, Sirius carrying Callie's trunk, Callie carrying her cat Decker. Decker was a new baby kitten, only three months old, a brown cat spotted with black and creamy white. She had to be careful, because Decker and Crookshanks didn't get along so well. They all ran through the barrier and looked around for the Potters or the Weasleys. Callie smiled and signaled to her mum and dad as she saw James and Lily talking with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Callie ran over and pretty much tackled Harry, Sirius and Ariana in tow. Sirius and James hugged as did Lily and Ariana, as Harry and Callie almost fell over laughing. She hugged Hermione tightly as Decker laid at their feet, having jumped out of her arms as she hugged Harry. They all laughed as Hermione spoke. "Quite an entrance as usual, Callie! And look at those shoes! Those are absolutely fabulous!" Hermione said as the girls admired her shoes and Harry rolled his eyes.

They talked some more before Callie felt a pair of arms encircle her waist as she turned swiftly. "Well, even though our time at Hogwarts is done, we've come to see you young whippersnappers off!" said Fred Weasley next to his brother George as Callie wrapped her arms around his neck. The two were like brother and sister, they'd always been close when the twins were at Hogwarts. She hugged George before he became emersed in conversation with Hermione, who Callie knew he had a thing for. Fred muttered into Callie's ear, "We only came because George wanted to see Hermione." Fred said grinning.

Callie grinned before Ginny came over to see them and hugged her quickly before moving almost immediately to Harry as Fred rolled his eyes. "My god, don't those two ever stop, really?" Callie laughed. The two had been dating for a few months now. "Wheres-" she had her answer as an extremely tall red haired figure moved toward them. "My god Ron, did you grow even more?" Callie grinned as she threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her. "At least I don't need insane heels to do it!" the whole group of them laughed. She picked up Decker, who was batting at the bottom of her leg as the Scarlett Engine's horn blew, as a signal for the students to get on.

"Alright, kids, hugs before we go?" said Lily, as she moved to give Hermione, who was closest to her a hug. She quickly hugged Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Molly, before moving to James. "My dear Callie, you grow more each time I see you." Callie laughed as she hugged her god father. " I think it's the heels, uncle James." the two laughed as Callie went to hug Lily. "Aunt Lily, promise you'll write?" Callie said as she hugged Lily. She and Lily wrote to each other while Callie was at school all the time.

"Of Course, Callie." she smiled. Callie kissed her cheek and went over to say good bye to her own parents. She and her mother hugged for a while. "Oh, Callie, I wish you didn't have to go, sweetie." Ariana said as the tears started. Callie sighed. "I know, mum, but I'll only be gone a while. Then I'll be home and we'll go to the premiere, right?" Ariana nodded and the kissed each other's cheek and Callie went to say goodbye to Sirius.

"I can't believe six years you've left us and still I can't handle it." Sirius said as he hugged her tightly. She felt tears forming in her own eyes as she hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you so much dad." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll miss you too, Calliebear. Write me all the time." She nodded and blew him a kiss as Hermione pulled her on the train, Decker in tow. She thought to herself, sixth year, here we come!


End file.
